Letras y Melodías
by ShiuninSora666
Summary: Historias cortas sobre la creación de algunas canciones de ambos grupos.


ELI POV

Hace ya un tiempo que no veo a Nico, desde la última vez que la acompañe a la terapia, dijo que no me perdonaría por hacerle eso, pero ella extrañamente me llamo y cito aquí, confieso que tengo un poco de miedo y...

-Su orden señorita.-se acerco una camarera dejando sobre la mesa una malteada y una canasta de panes.

-Pero yo no ordene nada.

-Se lo manda nuestra cocinera. Vendrá en un momento a hablar con usted.

-¿Conmigo?

-Así es, si me disculpa tengo otras mesas que atender.-Dijo por fin retirándose.

-¿Para que quiere hablar conmigo..?

-Lamento la espera Eli.-Llego Nico.

-Hola, eh esto...

-¿Que no te gusta mi pastel?

-¿Es tuyo? ¿Tu eres la cocinera? ¿De que quieres hablar conmigo?

-Cállate ya. Sigues siendo igual de fastidiosa que en la preparatoria.

-Bueno yo...

-En fin, solo quería disculparme por lo de la última vez, no era justo lo que dije, se que te preocupas por mi y hacerle esto a la única amiga que me queda es...

-Eso no es verdad-Interrumpí a Nico-Tienes amigas no solo a mi aun tienes 6 más.

-Lo sé, pero ninguna es tan cercana a mi como tu Eli.

-Bueno no a todas les permitiste ser tan cercanas solo a mi Nozomi y a Mak...

-¡Ni se te ocurra terminar su nombre!-Me dijo Nico bastante furiosa señalandome con el dedo.

-Lo siento, Nico... Pensé que habrías superado su relación en el pasado.

-Lo hice en gran parte, pero no lo pude completar, es una frustración muy grande la que aun me acompleja.

-Ya veo.

-En fin, solo te hable para eso, o y para invitarte el almuerzo, pero por ahora preparo solo postres, así que disfrútalo.

-¿Trabajas aquí?

-Si.

-Bien Nico, buen provecho.

Mi tarde transcurrió sin mas contratiempos, me despedí de Nico, y ella siguió con su trabajo, por mi parte solo deseaba volver a casa, trabajar de asistente no es nada fácil, pero después de dejar ser idols no pude quedarme simplemente así sin hacer nada, por lo que me dedico a cantar en un bar en el que trabajo como mesera los fines de semana, es lindo poder disfrutar de eso.

Llego a casa y lo primero que hago es arrojar mi bolso sobre el sofá, nos sin antes tomar mi celular, e irme al baño a dar una ducha, me lavó el cuerpo y al poco rato me adentro en mi tina con agua caliente para relajarme, en ese entonces recuerdo un poco mis experiencias conmigo aun cuando estábamos todas y cuando Maki la engaño.

FLASHBACK

-¿Enserio tienen que besarse junto a mi?

-No seas amargada Nicocchi, sabes bien que a Eli y a mi no nos averguenza mostrar nuestro amor frente a nuestras amigas.

-Entiendo eso, pero ¡¿Frente al taxista?!

-El esta conduciendo, no puede vernos como tal, no seas aguafiestas.

-Hagan lo que quieran, si las llevan detenidas por faltas a la moral, no cuenten conmigo.

-Vamos, vamos Nozomi, sabes que Nico esta nerviosa su linda novia se gradúa hoy de Otonokizaka y quiere darle la sorpresa de su visita.

-Jejeje... Nicocchi resulto mas romántica y tierna que de costumbre.

-Si, si, ya dejen de hablar de mi como si no estuviera aquí, a todo esto ¿Saben algo de las demás chicas?

-Bueno yo no he hablado con ninguna para vernos aquí.

-Es obvio que nadie te quiere Nozomi.-Bufó Nico.

-Esta si me las...

-Tranquila Nozomi.-Intervino Eli.-Sabes como es Nico y caes en sus bromas. Yo hablé con Honoka, dijeron que Umi y Kotori también vendrían, y en cuanto a Hanayo y Rin no hemos sabido mucho.

-Bien ya pronto llegaremos, Elicchi, Nicocchi no cuento con efectivo ¿Podrán pagar el taxi?

-¡Oye pechugona!

-Llegamos...-Interrumpió Eli antes de sufrir otra discusión.

.

.

.

.

.

YA DENTRO EL AUDITORIO

-Es un orgullo dar por concluida la preparación de estas chicas, que con su esfuerzo pondrán el nombre de nuestra institución en lo alto. Felicidades por sus logros.-Terminaba de hablar la aun directora de Otonokizaka.

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿Kotori nunca nos dijo el nombre de su madre?-Pregunto Nico, colocándose el dedo indice entre los labios.

-Nunca pusiste atención. Kotori nos dijo que se llamaba...

-¡Chicas!-Una voz familiar las interrumpió.

-Miren en Hanayo y Rin.

Las dos pequeñas se acercaron a sus mayores con sus papeles en mano y una sonrisa. Sin embargo Nico no apartaba su vista de los pechos de ambas chicas, como unos ya eran tan grandes y otros aun se desarrollaban mas que ella.

Las conversaciones se desarrollaban de la manera habitual, experiencias, estados, parejas, uniéndose al poco rato las chicas que eran mas recordadas por ser de segundo año, hasta que por fin Nico pudo ver como entre la gente una cabellera roja se acercaba, destacaba entre la multitud, hasta que vio a una mujer mayor parecida casi en su totalidad a Maki. Ella miraba embobada a la mujer que poco a poco venía acercándose a ella, hasta que unos brazos la rodearon y un susurro llegaba a sus oídos.

-Si sigues viendo así a mi madre me molestare.-Maki decía esto tomando por la espalda a Nico y susurrándole al oído, lo que causo que Nico se estremeciera un poco.

-Lo... lo siento Maki.

Los padres de la menor se acercaron a todas y conversarón, excepto el padre de Maki, pues no estaba muy agradecido con las chicas que causaron una baja de promedio en un hija.

Eli se percato de como mantenían sus conversaciones Maki y su madre con Nico, era muy natural ¿Será que ella ya sabia de su relación?

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Eli despertaba de un breve sueño en su bañera, su teléfono sonaba, por lo cual salio con solo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, pero no alcanzó el teléfono, por lo que al poco momento desistió de esperar y fue a vestirse mas cómoda para dormir, mañana tendría que trabajar en el Karoké, su noche paso sin mayor relevancia, puesto que al terminar de cenar y regar sus plantas, fue directo a dormir.

FIN ELI POV

NICO POV

Otro día por fin llega a su fin, por suerte es mi descanso.

-¡Nico!

-¿Eh? ¿Necesitas algo Ruby?

Una pequeña de cabello pelirrojo se acercaba a mi corriendo, siempre usando coletas como cuando yo estaba en preparatoria, al principio me molestaba un poco estar con ella, su parecido de peinado a mi antigua yo, su timidez muy prominente y su cabello rojo, no tan rojo como el de Maki, pero por muy poco parecido usualmente me recordaba a ella...

-¿Ti... ti... ti...?

-No te entiendo si no me hablas de manera coherente Ruby?

-Lo siento-Dijo esto apunto de llorar.

-No yo lo siento, por favor perdóname, no era mi intensión herirte-Dije esto en un intento desesperado por calmar a Ruby.

-No descuida Nico, sabes. He querido agradecerte por ayudarme a integrarme a este trabajo, se que no soy fácil de lidiar porque... bueno, ya sabes soy muy tímida, en fin, yo quería pedirte algo.

-¿Pedirme algo? Bueno ¿Que necesitas?

-Quiero saber si tu... tu...

En este punto mi semblante cambio cambio a resignarme verla corriendo sin terminar de hablarme.-¿Yo?

-¿Quisieras salir conmigo?-Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Al principio no cambie nada, cuando por fin esas palabras llegaron a mi cerebro, me quede pasmada por la impresión-¡¿Yo que?!

-¿A caso no quieres?-Dijo esto alzando la mirada.

-Bueno, no es que no quiera es solo que...

-¿Acaso sales con alguien mas?-Me preguntó Ruby.

-No realmente no, es solo que tu pidiendo eso me sorprendió con lo tímida que eres, de acuerdo saldré contigo, podría ser pasando mañana, tengo que trabajar doble turno mañana y no quiero estar mal presentable para ti.

-Seguro Nico, gracias-Dicho esto Ruby salio corriendo despidiéndose de mi.

Aun tenia un camino que recorrer por lo que me dirigí a mi apartamento, llegue sin contratiempos, serví la comida que sobra en el restaurante y traigo a casa, comí solo como de costumbre, y como terapia ante mis ataques constantes procedí a escribir, historias, poemas, cosas sin sentido y en ocasiones canciones, aun faltaba terminar una canción, la mas especial para mi en ese momento de soledad, por mi inspiración.

Pasadas ya unas horas he terminado, y al poco rato caigo dormida antes de que los rayos del sol, marquen en inicio de un día mas.

NICO POV END

ELI POV

Desperté por el sonido del timbre de mi apartamento, así que aun somnolienta me levante con una bata y mi pantuflas, abrí la puerta y antes de preguntar cualquier cosa, la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta se lanzó sobre mi tirándome al suelo, por un abrazo, abrí los ojos asustada pero rápidamente eso cambio cuando vi esa cabellera roja, una imposible de olvidar.

-¿Maki?-Pregunte incrédula.

-Si, soy yo, Eli, tiempo sin vernos.

.

.

.

.

.

Hasta hace poco estaba dormida y en mis dulces sueños reposaba mi tranquilidad, en esos momentos llamaron a la puerta y tuve que levantarme de mala gana y bueno, ahora desayuno con la que fue la tsundere del grupo, y la causante del dolor de mi amiga.

-¿Y que tal te va Eli? ¿Que ha sido de ti?-Preguntaba la pelirroja dejando de lado una taza que hace poco estaba llena de café.

-Bueno, pues, termine la universidad, me convertí en abogada y hasta ahora no encuentro un buen buffet al cual unirme, he dejado mi curriculum en algunos lugares, pero no he recibido respuesta.

-Pero no vives mal. ¿De donde sacas dinero?

-Eso, apoyo de mis padres y trabajo mio, soy asistente personal en unas oficinas de aquí cerca, y mesera de un Bar Karaoke, con eso he solventado mis gastos. ¿Que hay de ti?

-Bueno pues como la obligación lo dictaba me convertí en doctora, puedo hacer varias funciones pero soy especialista en diagnostico, enfermedades infecciones y Nefrología.

-No entiendo nada, pero suena importante y relevante.

-Bueno es muy complejo Eli, y ¿Haz sabido algo de las demás?

-No mucho, he perdido un poco de contacto con algunas, en sí hablo mas con Nico y Umi.-Me percate de repente que hable de Nico ante Maki, y pienso que no debí haberlo hecho.

-Así que Nico aun sigue viviendo por esta zona-Maki me decía esto mirando hacía abajo.

-Si, se ha dedicado un poco a la cocina y a unos pasatiempos que le han ayudado.

-¿Ayudado?-Pregunto Maki.

-Si, digo después de graduarnos se le cerraron muchas oportunidades de trabajo por su sexualidad, además de asuntos personales.

-Eli ¿Eso fue por mi?

-No lo se. Pero tampoco se si debes preguntarle tu.

-Ella, acaso...

El teléfono de mi departamento comenzó a sonar y agradezco a quien haya hecho eso, ya que rompió una tensión que estaba empezando a formarse entre Maki y yo.

-Hola.

-Ayase, me alegre haberte podido contactar, te llame anoche pero no contestabas, pero supuse que ya estarías dormida.-Decía la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Bueno, no alcance a contestar. ¿Que necesitabas Criss?

-Recuerdas que hace 2 meses vino al Bar un supuesto señor que era representante de ciertos famosos.

-O claro, dijo que volvería porque le gusto la voz de las camareras, y es hora en la que no volvió e ilusiono a muchas.

-Bueno pues el vendrá de nuevo. Y quiero que tu cantes para el.

-Yo... yo... ¿yo?-Eli casi dejaba caer el teléfono de la impresión-¿Estas segura Criss?

-Claro, tu voz es hermosa y además no quiero que cantes una canción del repertorio, quisiera pedirte que compongas una canción.

-¡Hace años no hago eso!

-¿Enserio? Pues me vale, ¡hahaha! Tienes hasta mañana para hacerlo, nos vemos.-Colgó.

Eli dejaba el teléfono con un semblante de miedo, si bien se presentaba una buena oportunidad para ella, ya no contaba con las mismas herramientas que cuando era aun mas joven.

Maki notó que Eli tardaba y esta empezó a preocuparse, así que fue con ella a la sala para ver que ocurría, apenas la toco del hombro Eli volteo con un semblante que asusto a Maki.

-¡Maki! ¿Aun compones, aun escribes, algo relacionado a la música?-Decía Eli tan alterada.

-Yo, yo... Si un poco de piano aún ¿Por que?

-¿Podrías componerme una canción? La necesito para el trabajo te pagaré, por favor.

-¿Eh? Esta bien, pero deja de hacer eso.

-Bien, puedes quedarte conmigo hasta entonces Maki. Tengo un viejo piano eléctrico en mi armario ¿Funcionara?

-Si esta bien por mi.

-Bien prepararé el almuerzo y saldré a buscar a alguien mas tarde.

-¿Buscaras a Nico? Si es así dile que necesito hablar con ella.

Esto hizo a Eli detenerse de manera esporádica-Lo siento Maki, no la buscaré a ella, pero sinceramente dudo que ella quiera verte, pero ya que me ayudaras le diré tu mensaje-Sin mas salio de la sala, dejando a Maki pensativa.

ELI POV END

RUBY POV

Estaba muy nerviosa con la salida que tendría con mi compañera de trabajo, espero mis padres no se enteren, ya me causo un gran conflicto con mi hermana, pero ella resulto igual que yo así que...

-¡Ruby!

-¡Piggy!

-¿Que estas haciendo?

-Bueno, es que... yo... yo...

-Si es lo que pienso ¡No!

-Pero hermana.

-¡Dije que no! Obviamente no puedes llevar esto, espera... ¿Saldrás con una chica o chico?

-Chi... chica.

-Entonces mejor ponte esto o esto, hagamos las combinaciones para que la dejes con la boca abierta.

A veces mi hermana me sorprende hasta a mi, a pesar de vivir ya un buen tiempo juntas.

RUBY POV END

NICO POV

-Ya era hora.

-Hasta luego Yazawa.-Se despedía una chica de cabello gris tras la ventana de la cocina.

-Adiós You.

Nico salia de su trabajo, caminaba cansada pese a trabajar un poco menos de lo esperado. Tenia tiempo de sobra para descansar, así que podría quizá adelantar su cita con Ruby, mando un mensaje a Ruby en el cual decía que podían salir mañana mismo en la noche, era ahora momento de descansar para Nico.

-¡Nico!

Eso creía hasta que vio a Eli correr directo hacía ella, hasta detenerse frente a ella bastante agitada.

-Eli ¿Que sucede?

Eli solo levantaba su brazo en señal de que Nico esperara un momento a que se repusiera.

-¿Ya estas bien Eli?

-Si, un poco... un poco mejor. Gracias Nico.

-Necesitas agua y yo un helado, vayamos al parque de allá. Vamos Eli yo invito.

Las chicas caminaban de manera normal, aunque se notaba nerviosa la rubia, no sabía como decirle a Nico que Maki había regresado.

Compraron lo dicho y se sentaron en unos columpios, para la estatura de Nico no había problema, pero Eli que era mayor de físico, le causaba cierta verguenza.

-¿Querías pedirme algo no Eli?

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Siempre que necesitas algo vienes corriendo a mi, supongo que por la confianza que tuvimos después de la preparatoria.

-Vaya me conoces y has creci... Madurado.

-¡Oye!

-Lo siento, lo siento, pero Nico quería pedirte un gran favor.

-Dime.

-Se que como parte de tus terapias tu...

-¿Quieres algo de lo que he escrito para burlarte?

-No, no, no nada de eso, necesito componer una canción para el trabajo y no tengo la misma inspiración de antes y...

-¿Y quieres que yo la escriba?

-Si.

-Bien no hay problema ¿Para cuando la necesitas?

-Mañana en la noche.

La respuesta causo que Nico escupiera la cucharada de helado que probó.

-¡Para mañana, estas loca Eli, no puedo componer algo de la noche a la mañana!

-Lo entiendo pero yo...

-Esta bien, tengo algunas ya escritas, ven conmigo y te daré la que necesites.

-Gracias Nico, por eso te quiero.-Dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre Nico.

.

.

.

.

.

-Bien pasa Eli.

-Conpermiso.

-Vendré en un minuto,deja cambiarme la ropa que me ensuciaste al tirarme del columpio y tirar mi helado sobre mi.

-Ya dije que lo siento.

Mientras Nico se cambia en su habitación Eli noto un poco de desorden menor de papeles regados casi por cualquier lado, en algunos se podía ver escrituras y otros parecían secos, como si alguien hubiera intentado limpiar un lugar mojado o húmedo.

-Listo, toma, tengo 17 canciones terminadas, lleva la que mas te guste.

-Gracias ¿Enserio puedo llevarme cualquiera?

-Claro, solo invítame al Bar mañana por la noche, iré con una amiga, así que preparame una reservación.-Nico destapaba una cerveza de lata.

-Esta tiene partituras Nico.

-Creo que 4 canciones tienen música ya, me ayuda a hacerlas mi terapeuta.

-Bien me llevo esta Nico, te espero mañana en la noche con tu cita.-Dijo Eli y se fue.

-Si, si, ¡CITA!.

NICO POV END

ELI POV

Eli llegaba corriendo a casa, pero esta vez guardo un poco de aire para si misma.

-Maki he vuelto.

-Bienvenida.

-¿Ya has terminado la música?

-Es un poco difícil de hacer si no tengo la letra.

-Descuida, me prestaron esto, solo grabarlo y yo mañana cantaré.

-De acuerdo.

Así pasamos la noche en vela ella escribiendo y yo aprendiendo la letra, para cuando me percate ya era tarde.

ELI POV END

Ya era de mañana y 2 chicas se levantaban de manera ansiosa y 2 mas de manera normal, nada relevante les había ocurrido, así que mañana y tarde transcurrieron sin contratiempos.

Nico llegaba en tren a casa de Ruby que parecía casi una mansión, para ser exactos un dojo, donde Ruby salio con un suéter amarillo, una falda roja y unas medias negras, tenis y un pequeño bolso de acompañamiento, Nico solo opto por un vestido rojo con cuadrados grandes y unas botas, y una gabardina que la protegerían del frío. Ambas salieron sonriendo, mientras Dia comprendía como crecía su hermana cada vez mas.

Tomaron el tren y en ese transcurso hablaron de trabajo, pasatiempos y cosas sin relevancia alguna, llegaron al poco rato al bar Karaoke donde trabajaba Eli, su mesa apartada, por lo que pidieron comida y esperaron la función de Eli.

Maki llegaba al poco rato sin percatarse de la presencia de Nico, llego directo a una mesa de separación entre ambas, justo al tiempo se llamo a los asistentes a prestar atención al número de una camarera, la audiencia aplaudió y la música comenzó a sonar.

La voz de Eli comenzó a sonar...

"Kitto shirazuni ita hou ga yokatta?"

Tan solo esa frase hizo resaltar a Nico de la canción que Eli tomo sin que ella se percatará.

Maki veía con alegría a su amiga destacarse en ese pequeño escenario.

"Sonna itami o kakaenagara"

Nico comenzaba a llenarse de recuerdos dolorosos.

Maki sentía que le transmitían un mensaje.

"Nani ni mo iwazu waraunda mainichi"

Ruby miraba como Nico parecia apasionarse con esa canción y conforme avanzaba la veía aun mas concentrada.

La pelirroja comenzaba a reunir las piezas, sentía que esa canción la llamaba.

"Wasureyou to iikikasete"

Su promesa, sus momentos, su corazón...

Algo le pedía a Maki observar a su alrededor, pero ella a la vez lo impedía.

"Omoide o tojikometa heartbreak"

Ruby sentia como esa cnción describiera a Nico, y ella no podía negarlo.

Maki cayó en cuenta cuando dijo esa última palabra.

"Arifureta kanashimi arifureta itami to"

Con esto dicho Nico y Maki cayeron en cuenta lo que quería decir, y la otra encontró el mensaje. La canción continuo y no hubo mas que aplausos por parte del publico, para finalizar Eli dijo unas palabras.

-Gracias a todos, y quiero agradecer a la persona que compuso letra y canción, mi mejor amiga Yazawa Nico, los aplausos son para ti. Un pequeño reflector ilumino a Nico y fue ovacionada, y también dar gracias a quien toco la melodía que acaban de escuchar Nishikino Maki, de nuevo lo mismo, cuando ambas cayeron en cuenta y cruzaron sus miradas, quedando ambas boquiabiertas.

Eli bajo del escenario y fue junto con Nico, saludo a Ruby y esta se excuso pues tenia que usar el baño.

La platica entre ambas se vio interrumpida por un hombre de traje que sin dudar empezó a negociar con ambas.

-Lo siento no aceptaré si mi mejor amiga no es contratada junto conmigo.-Repelo Eli.

-Esta bien, ambas serán contratadas, llámenme mañana mismo y les haré una cita y hablaremos mejor de negocios, señorita Yazawa, Ayase, con su permiso.-El sujeto estrecho sus manos y se fue.

Eli tenia que volver al trabajo y Nico quería fumar un poco así que salio despidiéndose de Eli y avisando a Ruby que estaría afuera.

Encendió el cigarrillo y como si de una coincidencia se tratase apenas saco la bocanada de humo.

-Tiempo sin verte Nishikino.

-Nico...-Maki salio tras ella.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Solo quiero hablar.

Nico giro y encaró a la menor.-¿De que quieres hablar?

-Nico sabes que no me gusta que fumes te hará...

-¡No tienes derecho a decirme que te preocupo! Habla ahora o me voy.

-Esa chica con la que estas ¿Es tu novia?

-¿Y que si lo es? Bueno, te responderé por cortesía, no, es mi compañera de trabajo pero me invito a salir y...

-¡¿Algun día me perdonaras?!-Maki dejo caer su preocupación de golpe, pero Nico no cambio.

-No lo se Nishikino, como habrás escuchado no fue fácil para mi aceptar lo que sucedio.

-...

-Listo Nico ¿Eh? ¿Interrumpo algo?-Llegaba Ruby

-Descuida Ruby no interrumpes nada, la señorita solo me halagaba por la canción ¿No es así?

-Si...-Decía Maki totalmente decepcionada.

-Bueno señorita gracias, me retiro junto con mi amiga, salúdeme a Eli de mi parte.-Nico se acerco a Maki y estrecho su mano acercándose a su oído solo dijo la palabra que marco a Maki, esto solo la dejo con los ojos abiertos.

Nico se alejo tomando de la mano a su acompañante y se alejaba mirando a Ruby con una sonrisa que hace mucho ninguna veía.

Eli vio afuera a Maki, así que le preguntó que sucedía.

Maki solo dejo caer sus lagrimas, teniendo en mente lo que Nico le dijo, se lo repitió así misma...

-"Aishiteru Banzai".


End file.
